


Czernsgiving 2020

by imacashew



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Czernsgiving 2020, Gen, mentions of canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: Prompt week 2020 for Noah.Day 1: BrombeereDay 2: DepreciationDay 3: SparkleDay 4: WarmthDay 5: Defenestration
Relationships: Noah Czerny & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cznernsgiving 2020





	1. Day 1: Brombeere

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, it's been a while since I posted anything...
> 
> Here's some of the tumblr Noah Week prompts I did this year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Birthday Schnapps

_ “Tell her I’m sorry I drank her birthday schnapps.” _

Schnapps was never considered the most classy or expensive of alcohols in most circles, but this one was special.

(Maybe it was a right of passage for teenagers to drink cheap alcohol as their first underage experience. Even for spoiled rich kids like him and Barry.)

Then again, his mom had gotten it from a friend who had been in Europe and brought it back for her birthday.

It was over one-hundred dollars for a bottle, Austrian and flavored with blackberries.

_ Gölles Brombeere _ still sounded  _ soo  _ fascinating, as he never bothered to learn German, and Latin was always the  _ preferred  _ language class at Aglionby. 

Whatever.

She kept in the locked mahogany liquor cabinet next to the fine crystal, often used for Dad’s brandies and whiskies, imported from Hungary, because of course it was.

(Only the best for the Czerny household, after all. They were  _ new money  _ and everyone knew it.)

A wide smile etched itself onto his face as he came up with a plan; he knew where she kept the key and knew when he could take it.

(Later, when Blue had to prove he existed to her, that was the only thing he could dare to think of, with the faint taste of blackberries and alcohol on his tongue.)


	2. Day 2: Depreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czernsgiving Day 2: Red Mustang

The Mustang was a glorious thing when he was alive.

His dad bought it brand new for him when he got his license at sixteen, when he was so, so young and full of promise and excitement. A gift to say,  _ I’m proud of you, Noah. _

The red paint glowed brilliantly in the midday sun, so reminiscent of the smile he had when he was a living, breathing boy.

The whole machine rumbled with hundreds of power and speed when he drove along the highways near Henrietta with Barrington Whelk, laughing and  _ alive, alive, alive. _

He made it his own, with bumper stickers of his favorite bands and brands, the skateboard permanently fixed to his back seat, and crumbs of fast food ingrained in the fabric of the seats.

Something glorious.

When he saw his Mustang again, it didn’t feel the same as it did. 

It looked mostly the same on the outside, but he could see the lack of shine in its paint job and rusting of the chrome.

Time had taken its glory away, its promise. It was overtaken by the vines and trees of Cabeswater, just as the forest had done to him and his weathered bones.

It was an echo of its former self, just as he was himself.


	3. Day 3: Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Glitter

Maybe it was because he had sisters, but Noah never had a problem with glitter.

It was bright, shining, and got everywhere and anywhere. 

A bit like himself, after all. His sisters would giggle as he let them paint glitter on his face and drop it in his hair.

He didn’t mind, it made them happy and annoyed his parents. All he really wanted when he was alive was to enjoy every moment of it, after all.

After he became a ghost, glitter was just hypnotic, a reminder of his life. A reminder of his little sisters and coming up with crazy plans that involved it.

He tried to include glitter in everything he did when conducting plans with Ronan, who didn’t seem to mind it when it involved pouring glitter in Gansey’s overpriced shampoo and conditioner.

It was Adam who seemed to question it one lazy weekend afternoon, as he poured almost a pound of it into an air cannon that Lynch had bought at the local Walmart.

“Noah, what’s with you and glitter?”

He stood there as he stopped pouring, staring at the sparkling plastic in the container, unsure of what to say.

He shrugged and whispered, “I just like it, I guess.”


	4. Day 4: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “Can I kiss you?”

When he kissed Blue that day to help her, he hoped it would feel like kisses he had when he was alive.

Happy moments of warmth and excitement with his girlfriend. Stolen kisses at Nino’s and the adrenaline rush that came with it.

What he didn’t expect it to be so much more than that.

For a moment, he felt real. Alive. He felt blood rushing through veins that didn’t exist any more, a blush warming his broken cheekbones, and joy,  _ real joy _ . It had been so many years since he felt anything like this.

Was it seven years ago? More? He couldn’t even remember. All of his thoughts were filled with Blue Sargent, Blue Sargent,  _ Blue Sargent _ .

If he was a real, living, breathing boy, a moment like that would have been an incentive to ask a girl like Blue on a date. 

And as soon as the kiss was over, it was gone. The warmth vanished instantly, as if a cold snap hit a warm summer’s day. The chill washed over him as if someone dumped ice water all over him.

It was like a slap to the face. He was a cold echo, back to non-existence.

As if he hadn’t been there at all, he too vanished.


	5. Day 5: Defenestration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Out the window

He knew that his friends wanted to ask him what dying ( _ murdered _ ) was like.

If he was being completely honest about it, it was a lot like being thrown out a window.

Sudden, very painful, and a brutal hit of betrayal.

He obviously thought about it a lot, as apparently he seemed to reenact the actual death on the regular. 

(Time didn’t exist as a ghost anyway, because that existed in the same moments as Gansey dying a second or first time, his friendship with Whelk, and friendships with the people who actually mattered.)

When Ronan threw him out the window, there was a brief moment of those feelings.

Sudden painful betrayal.

It was almost like dying again.

Almost. Nearly, but not quite.

When he hit the ground, he still existed. He still existed with his friends. He felt excited, overjoyed, and pulled out the mock horror when he tattled on Ronan to Gansey about it.

He didn’t disappear from their lives forever like he did with his family and old friends. He wasn’t a smudge on the mortal plane, only to be seen sometimes or not at all.

He was still here and for a moment, that was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come say hi @cashewwritesstuff or @cashew-butter on tumblr!


End file.
